Early Morning Discovary
by GorillaKitty
Summary: What does Finn discover when he goes out for a walk alone in the morning? Crappy title and summary but I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading :)


**Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice and RR I got the idea while listening to Gorillaz- Feel Good Inc, Hope you like it!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR GORILLAZ ONLY PLOT

It was a pretty normal day in the land of Ooo and Finn felt the urge to go for a walk. He decided to leave without Jake because he had been taking care of Lady a lot lately and he deserved a rest. Instead of waking Jake, Finn decided to leave a note for Jake telling him not worry, but he had just gone for a walk. As he set off he had no idea of where he was going. Seeing as it was early in the morning he didn't worry too much and set off to the West.

After about and hour of walking, in the horizon, he started to see what looked like a run down, dusty old city. In the centre of the city sat a large undamaged skyscraper, which towered high into the pinky morning clouds. The soft orange sunrise was calming and the skyscraper cast a massive, dark shadow over the partly destroyed city. This made Finn wonder hoe the city kept so well during the Great Mushroom War. It was probably sheltered by the hills… as Finn wondered about this he made his was down to the city and roamed around through little alleys and streets, he noticed that from everywhere the skyscraper was visible, but not completely. This also made him thin that maybe this city was like some sort of kingdom being inhabited by vampires just like Marcy. To see if his theory was right he busted into an old bakery to search for any signs of vampires, but all he found was the little shop with a register, display cabinets and a back room which contained a bed, fireplace, stove, chair and a TV. At the side of the room was a door, most probably to the toilet and on top of the fire place a framed family portrait of the baker his wife and most probably his son dressed in military uniform. Finn decided to take the picture with him.

As he walked out of the bakery and around the corner there it was, the skyscraper. As he stood there staring, it intrigued him, made him want to explore the oddly shaped building. The thing that bugged him the most at this point was that he couldn't read the sign on the middle section of the building. As Finn made his way over to the buildings entrance he wondered if there would be any indication to what the building was and possibly it's name. He heard a noise and quickly turned to see that it was just a bird. He had to admit this place gave him the creeps. When he reached to door there was nothing there, no flyers, posters, or business signs. He hesitated whether he should get his sword at the ready but his gut told him there was no foreseeable threat. This was the only way to tell if somewhere was safe when Jake wasn't around, and he was right about 40% of the time. So seeing as there was no need for his sword he left it in his green backpack.

He walked through a very small lobby to a lift, which to his surprise still worked. After he pressed the button a few clunking noises appeared making him jump. A moment or two after the clunking noises the doors opened to a huge lift with dark red carpet and matching carpet walls. It smelt rather odd, nothing like Finn had smelt before but it was unusually nice, addictive in a way. He looked over to the panel of buttons and saw there where loads, it was no surprise seeing it was such a huge building. He chose the button, which looked like it had been used the, most and pressed it. The lift clunked again, this time making Finn fall. He quickly got up and stood there in a fighting stance just in case his gut failed him again.

As the door opened the same smell from the lift hit him, but this time much stronger. He still found it rather nice. When he stepped out of the lift was when he realised how massive the room was. He looked to his left and saw a huge glass window, which was strange because the room was strangely dark. To his right was a small stage with a drum kit staked on top, not far from the stage was a lower stage with a chair set upon it and the corner across from the chair had tons of TV screens mounted upon it as Finn looked down he saw a pathway leading off into a pile of decomposed and some still decomposing bodies. He knelt down to one of them to examine it closely, it looked like a woman but what was she? She didn't smell like a dead candy person because they always smell sweet, and she didn't have any physical deformities. So she must have been human!

Finn wondered around the room a while before noticing an object on the chair at first he felt cautious about going over but it could have been something important about the humans in this room so he ran and slipped up on a bottle. He quickly got up with the bottle and put it in his bag to show Jake. He continued to run to the chair where he found a dusty old megaphone. He had found a few of these before, and I guess you could say he collected them, but they never worked. Finn picked up the megaphone and sat on the chair. He had a sudden flashback to this place being full of music, people and smoke. But now it was just him and a bunch of flesh and bones. While looking out the window he noticed how big it was and decided to take a look at it. He got up and walked over to the window where he saw a rather big handprint on the glass, he put his hand up there to compare the size, it was at least twice the size of his. He tried to imagine how tall this person must have been, if it even was a human… it was all weirding Finn out so he decided to head home and tell Jake about this place. On his way to the lift he found a small square of paper on the floor and picked it up.

"Feel Good Inc, huh?"

As he was on his way up the road from the building he took one last look at it and up on the building it read Feel Good Inc. He wandered if Marceline knew anything about it.

Before he went home to Jake, Finn wanted to go check on Marcy and see if she knew anything about this place. As he reached her house he knocked on the door and heard Marceline strum a few chords on he bass. It sounded pretty catchy, but it stopped and she shouted out loud "Coming!"

"Hey Finn, what do you want?" She asked with a rather annoyed face.

"Oh uh, hey Marceline… sorry to bother you but do you know anything about this place?" Finn handed her the piece of paper and she floated there thinking for a while then she flew over to her bass and played the same bass line again.

"Yeah, I think so they used to make drug bombs for the war. They used them to make the enemy high and then they'd attack and the enemy couldn't do anything about it. It was safer for the people around cause they wouldn't get physically damaged," She answered still playing the bass line.

"It was also a song I used to listen to a lot before… never mind".

After that Finn decided just to go home and eat dinner with his best bro, and go to bed.


End file.
